


We'll Meet Again

by arkhamangel7



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Silver Eyes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamangel7/pseuds/arkhamangel7
Summary: So i was like "what if the animatronics could work as like a connection between the dead and the living" Cause like ghosts n stuff. And then i was like "What if Henry outlived Will" and then this happened. So everyone is dead literally except Henry and Michael.
Kudos: 21





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So i was like "what if the animatronics could work as like a connection between the dead and the living" Cause like ghosts n stuff. And then i was like "What if Henry outlived Will" and then this happened. So everyone is dead literally except Henry and Michael.

Henry sat at one of the many indigo clothed tables in the restaurant, papers and stationary in front of him.

The pizzeria was quiet, he didn’t normally stay around here after 7:30, he'd usually leave around five, but something made him feel as if he needed to be here.

He was working on a new animatronic, the puppet, he wasn’t sure what to name it yet.

He stared down, eyeing his pencils, before deciding it was too quiet. He stood, walking over to the animatronics and turning them on, _its better than silence,_ he thought.

The animatronics booted up quickly, springing straight into song,

“So will you please say hello to the folks that I know”

Freddy sang.

_His voice is…off._

“Tell them I wont be long, they'll be happy to know-”

_There are to many voices singing._

“That as you saw me go”

_There should only be three._

“I was singing this song”

_I can hear him._

“We’ll meet again”

_I CAN HEAR HIM_

“Don't know where”

_WHY CAN I HEAR HIM_

“Don't know when”

A young girls voice joined him, he knew who it was.

“But I know we’ll meet again”

Their voices battled, to sing louder than the other.

“Some sunny day”

Five other voices joined them.

Tears ran down the blonde mans face, clouding his round glasses. Henry found himself on the ground, eyes wide, unable to move his eyes from the robotic animals as they sang, as _they all_ sang.

An employee rushed in, Henry couldn’t remember his name, Mark? Mike? He reminded him of Wills son, Wills son who ran away over a decade ago.

“Sir! Are you okay?!” He ran to his side, Mike looked over at the robots, mimicking Henry's unmovable gaze. “Whats wrong?” He looked at Henry”

“the- The robots, they, they-” Henry looked back at the robots, they weren't singing, or moving, they hadn't even been on.

Mike had a concerned look on his face, had he.. imagined it? He couldn’t of, could he?

“Lets get you outta here okay?” Mike helped Henry up as he guided him out of the pizzeria.

He knew he had heard them

He knew he heard charlie

And he sure as hell knew he heard William.


End file.
